


Safe and Sound

by ArcanaMajor_OurLadyofThorns (Adi_Bug)



Category: The Arcana Chronicles - Kresley Cole
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 10:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3525605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adi_Bug/pseuds/ArcanaMajor_OurLadyofThorns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay, so in Fragrant Mystery, Tarasova writes that Evie alters songs about Jack. Well, while reading hers/writing mine, I was listening to Safe and Sound by The Civil Wars and T. Swift, so I thought it was a great idea. So here is my altered version to fit both the events of the original story and the AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe and Sound

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GreenThumbTarasova (kjoyp)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjoyp/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Fragrant Mystery: An Arcana Chronicles Fanfiction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1965027) by [GreenThumbTarasova (kjoyp)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjoyp/pseuds/GreenThumbTarasova). 



I remember tears threatening down my face

When I said, “Don’t come back, Deveaux!”

When all those lights almost killed your fight

I remember, you said, “The little doll got no teeth.”

But all that’s said is gone and passed tonight…

 

Just close your eyes…

The sun is going out….

You’ll be alright,

I can’t hurt you now….

Come morning light

No one will be safe and sound…

 

Don’t you dare look out your window, darling

Everything’s on fire

The war outside our door will rage on….

Hold onto this ribbon.

Even when I’m gone… Gone...

Gone.

 

Just close your eyes…

The sun is going bright….

You’ll be alright

No one can hurt me now….

Come morning light

Everyone’ll be safe and sound…

 

Just close your eyes….

You’ll be alright,

Come morning light.

You’ll be safe… and sound….


End file.
